Miss Me Baby
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: A really random story about Yusuke and Keiko to Chris Cagle's Miss Me Baby


I'm tying up this after a rough draft of an evil Jane Eyre essay (curse you Jane and a level English). So if I miss spell something give me a break Jane I swear will be the death of me. For all you who care I own nothing. And for those people complaining about the format of the lyrics they are and will be this way: "Lyrics"

"Miss me baby when you hear our favorite song miss me baby and when you start to sing along think about all the times that we danced in the moonlight to it all night long, oh miss me baby"

"I've had enough Yusuke; you left me for three years you jerk. And you expect me to forgive you so easily you had me worried sick."

"Keiko I…" Yusuke tried to speak but he couldn't he knew she was right as she went out his door leaving him with nothing to hold onto like a leaf lost in a great ocean. As she left he fell onto his knees upon the floor wondering where he had gone wrong. All he had ever done had been to protect her to keep her from every danger even himself and his life. Wasn't keeping her safe enough?

"And want me honey like you did the night you told me you loved me we couldn't wait anymore left my keys in the door took my hand pulled me down on the kitchen floor yeah we were that crazy miss me baby"

So many things swirled through Keiko's head as she left. He deserved it, he never really cared. Yet she could not forget his face when she said she was leaving he was truly devastated. Come to think of it he cried, in all the years they had spent together she had never seen him cry. He had always been strong, he was always the rock to lean on, and she was the one who cried. She tried to banish the thoughts in her head of Yusuke, of missing him. Then as she drove away a song came on the radio a song she hadn't heard in a long time, the song the radio had played the night she told him that she loved him and he had said he loved her too.

"because when he's holding you, you that's its killing me let my memory be the reason you can't sleep and every time you feel his touch I pray to god its not enough that I touched your heart so deep girl you can't shake me cause I love you, yes I need you miss me baby"

So many thoughts ran through his head; where was she, who was she with, was she missing him?. Yusuke was so worried about her but he would never know the first place to look he had never really got to know where she would go, he didn't know where he could find her. But even not knowing where he would go he decided to leave and go to the park the park where she and he had first met as children so many years ago.

"Miss me baby until you can't take it no more miss me baby pack your bags and hit the door I'm a man I was wrong, forgive me, come back home I'll be waiting right here waiting miss me baby"

Keiko cried as the song finished, as she drove around wondering where to go. Then she saw him sitting on a swing still crying, the swing moving in rhythm with his body. She stopped with such force she was jerked forward; she had never expected to see him like this. She wanted so had to go over to him to comfort him and let him know how much she still cared, but she just sat there wondering what to do. If she should stay sitting within the car or get out and speak to him.

"because when he's holding you know that its killing me let my memory be the reason girl that you can't sleep and every time you feel his touch I pray to god its not enough and that I've touched your heart so deep girl you can't shake me cause I love you, yes I love you oh miss me baby"

Yusuke saw the car and he saw her jus sitting there a blank expression on her face. He wanted to go over and apologize and say she was right that he should have never left and that he loved her and missed her. He wanted to do all of this yet he was frozen, frozen to the swing just looking at her with a blank expression on his tear-streaked face. For one of the first times in his life Yusuke Urameshi was afraid, afraid to go to her, afraid of what she might say. Yusuke didn't want to be hurt, he wanted her back he wanted her in his arms again but, he was too afraid to move to go to the one he loved.

" and every time you feel his touch I pray to god its not enough and that I've touched your heart so deep girl you can't shake me cause I love you yes I need you miss me baby"

Keiko had decided, she would do over seeing him this way missing him was too much. She got out of her car and walked toward the swing. Looking at Yusuke she saw a confused look on his face as he attempted to string together a sentence saying in a choked voice

"I'm sorry Keiko, I love you too much to be alone forgive me please." She looked at he with tears in her eyes wondering why he was apologizing in her mind she was the one who had been wrong he had just been there.

"Yusuke, you don't need to apologize, I do I was wrong I didn't realize how much you cared till I left and I love you Yusuke." As she said this Yusuke kissed he and said

"Thank you Keiko."

"Every time you hear this song miss me baby"

Wow that was really fluffy and kinda pointless so review and tell me what you think please


End file.
